


Ruin Her High

by wakeupstiles



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6776377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupstiles/pseuds/wakeupstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia wants to ask Raven to the Spring Formal, and hopes that she doesn’t choke on herself when she does it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruin Her High

**Author's Note:**

> i skimmed this before posting it, so if there are any errors please forgive me. i don't think there are any, but yeah.

“Stop fidgeting.” Her friend muttered, eyes scanning over her algebra text book as she tried to ignore the anxious girl beside her.

“I’m not.” Octavia argued, continuing to bounce her feet up and down on the picnic table and nibble on her fingernails.

Harper sighed, still not looking at her. “You are.” She stated.

“Shut up.” The brunette hissed, but stilled her knees.

The blonde looked up then, giving her friend a sharp glare, but when she saw the worry etched on her features her face softened. “What the hell is wrong with you?” She questioned, closing her book and giving Octavia her full attention.

The tanned girl shrugged, kept her eyes straight ahead. “You’re bothering me.” She said simply.

Harper looked in the direction Octavia was staring, saw Clarke and Raven on the other side of the courtyard, standing close as they spoke to each other. Her eyes widened slightly as her brain clicked. “Oh, I see.” She said with a little smile.

Octavia turned to her friend, eyebrows raised. “You see? You see what?”

The blonde nodded her head towards Raven. “Go talk to her.”

She furrowed her brows. “Who?” She questioned dumbly.

“Raven.” Harper answered with a heavy roll of her eyes.

“No.” She said defiantly.

 _“Octavia,”_ The girl nudged her friend’s arm, annoyed at her stubbornness.

 _“Harper,”_ Octavia mimicked childishly, nudging the blonde back, only harder, hoping that it would make her shut up. With a deep, frustrated sigh, Harper closed her mouth and reopened her book, getting back to studying for the test she was sure to fail anyway.

The silence only lasted a few blissful minutes, though, until Octavia started bouncing her feet again and Harper grumbled, “You’re fidgeting _again._ ” With that Octavia exhaled with a roll of her eyes, slapped her thighs in exasperation as she stood and began gathering her things. Harper raised a brow at her friend. “Where are you going?”

“Away from you.” Octavia said, swinging her book bag over her shoulder and jumping off the wooden table.

“Just go talk to her!” Harper called as she walked away. Octavia looked up and briefly made eye contact with Raven from across the way, who gave her a little smile and wave. Octavia returned it quickly, then ducked into the school building. 

 

* * *

 

“Okay, now this is just sad.” Harper nearly slammed her book shut, giving her friend a glare as she continued bouncing her legs under the table.

“Why are you everywhere I am?” Octavia jabbed, willing herself to be still.

Harper cocked a brow. “Because we’re best friends?”

“I’m starting to rethink my choice in friends.” Octavia grumbled.

“Why won’t you go ask her what you want to ask her?” The blonde asked, changing the subject to the more pressing issue.

Octavia leaned back in the uncomfortable seat, expression bland so that she wouldn’t give anything away. “How do you know I want to ask her something?”

Harper held up her hand and began ticking things off with her fingers as she spoke. “The Spring Formal is this weekend and you bought two tickets. You have no date. You’ve been staring at her like a lovesick puppy for the past week. Either I’m getting the wrong signals or you want to ask her to the dance.” When she was done her face was stoic and her voice was monotone.

Octavia looked away with reddening cheeks. “Okay, yeah, I do.” She gave a pitiful shrug.

“Then go do it, dumbass!” Harper yelped, grabbing her friend’s shoulders and giving them a hard shake.

The brunette pried Harper’s fingers from her shoulders, gave her a hopeless look. “What if she says no? Clarke said ever since the accident she hasn’t wanted to go out much.”

Harper rolled her eyes heavily. “I’m sure she’d love to go out with you, though.”

“What makes you so sure?” She questioned in a small voice.

Her friend gave her a reassuring smile. “Because you guys had a flirtationship before the accident. I’m sure it’s still there. All you have to do is ask.”

Octavia bit her lip, then nodded. “Yeah…okay.”

“So go.” Harper pointed towards the exit doors with a persistent and determined look on her face.

Her eyes grew wide. “What, now?”

The girl’s face fell. “No, five years from now.” Octavia gave her a little glare, not amused by her sarcasm. “Yes! Now!” Harper practically shouted, earning a stern _shush!_ from the librarian.

Octavia held her hands up. “Alright, alright. I’m going.” She took a deep breath as she exited to library and headed towards the soccer field.

 

* * *

 

 

She was sitting by herself on the bleachers, watching as the girls soccer team practiced. Even though she couldn’t play anymore that didn’t stop her from watching—and occasionally butting in with Clarke’s leadership skills. Raven had been the Captain first, after all, and Clarke really didn’t mind because it still made her friend feel like part of the team. She’s been assured time and again that even though she couldn’t be on the field that she would always be a member of their team, a part of the soccer family. She tried to not doubt it.

“Hey, Raven,” She looked up to see Octavia coming towards her, a little smile on her face and her hands shoved in the pockets of her shorts. Raven could practically feel the nervousness rolling off the girl, but she kept quiet about it.

“Hey, O,” Raven greeted back, patting the spot next to her for the younger girl to sit down. “What are you doing out here?” Juniors had their study periods around this time, while seniors had free periods.

The brunette shrugged. “Just wanted to see how you were doing. We haven’t talked much since…” She trailed off, feeling bad when Raven’s smile fell as her thoughts went back to that night. It was during a soccer game. She made one wrong move and _bam!_ her knee shattered and now she had to wear a big, bulky brace in order to get around and function properly. She said she was fine, that she was getting by, that it didn’t bother her, but it was evident that it did. Raven made sure to smack anyone who gave her a look of pity, though. She’d be damned if people felt sorry for her.

Raven shrugged. “I’m doing fine. Physical therapy is a bitch but other than that…I’m okay. I’m better.” She gave her friend a warm smile, hoping it reassured her enough so that she wouldn’t worry. Octavia was a worrier, she knew, but Raven could handle it.

“Good. I’m glad.” Octavia scooted closer to her, her bright eyes never leaving Raven’s dark ones. She licked her lips. “So, uh, you know the Spring Formal is this weekend.” She put her hands on her knees, gripping them tightly to keep from bouncing.

The dark skinned girl nodded, side eyed her friend, her lips quirking up slightly. “Are you asking me to go with you?”

Her face was pink as she nodded. “Yeah, if you want to.”

Raven thought for a moment, then moved closer to Octavia, closing the gap between them, placing her hand on top of the other girl’s. “I do.” Octavia smiled and leaned against Raven’s shoulder, locking their fingers together.

 

* * *

 

“I hope tonight was fun.” Octavia mumbled as she walked Raven up to her front door, fingers locked together.

Raven nodded, some curls bouncing free from the braid wound on top of her head. “I did. This was exactly what I needed.”

Octavia’s grin widened as Raven turned to her, pressing her back against the front door. “Good, I’m—“ She was silenced when Raven’s lips molded to hers. She was caught off guard, so she didn’t kiss back at first, but after a few moments Octavia adjusted and placed her hands on Raven’s hips while Raven’s snaked into her hair, tugging slightly. Octavia moaned as the kiss deepened, stealing both of their breaths. Octavia’s hands started moving down Raven’s sides, coming to rest on her—

“Raven, it’s twelve in the morning, stop sucking face and come in.” The two girls jumped away from each other when the front door opened to reveal Raven’s foster brother, Murphy, standing in the threshold with a scowl on his face and a tub of ice cream in his arms.

“Murphy, you dick!” Raven exclaimed, punching the boy in the arm. He grunted but smirked despite the pain. The dark haired girl turned back to her date, who was glaring at Murphy so intently Raven thought he’d drop dead any second from the venom seething from Octavia’s gaze. “Hey,” Raven reached up, cupped Octavia’s cheeks, brought her in for another kiss. “Wanna get coffee in the morning? Pick up where we left off?” She whispered against the girl’s lips as she pulled away slightly.

Octavia grinned and nodded, pulled Raven in for another deep kiss. “Absolutely.”

“Get a room!” Murphy shouted, pulling the girl’s away from each other again.

“I’m going to kill him.” Raven groaned.

“Please do.” Octavia begged.

“I’m standing right here.” Murphy stated in fake offense. With a deep sigh, the two girl’s kissed each other one more time, then said goodnight. Raven watched as Octavia got in her car and left, then turned to her brother with a murderous glint in her eyes. “Oh, you love me.” He tisked, walking into the house.

Raven rolled her eyes and followed behind him, punching him in the shoulder again as she shut the door, her heart fluttering and her head spinning. Despite Murphy being an ass, there was no way he could ruin her high.

**Author's Note:**

> gotta love murphy


End file.
